Joya Alejandría
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Yami ingresó a un grupo de Yakuzas liderado por Pegasus J. Crawford, sus principales trabajos han sido vigilar el trabajo de otros, sin embargo debido a las habilidades intelectuales y a su lealtad al grupo, Pegasus decide encargarle una importante tarea, traerle la joya Alejandría que vendería a Akaba Reiji el jefe un grupo de Yakuzas con el que mantenía tratos.


" _Aquel que quiere permanentemente «llegar más alto» tiene que contar con que algún día le invadirá el vértigo"._

—Señor, lo hemos encontrado -Mencionó un chico albino de unos 23 años, con una sonrisa ladina, vestía una camisa rayada en azul y blanco, gabardina negra y jeans azules marino.

— _¡Wonderful!_ -Exclamó Pegasus-sama encantado con la noticia, él permanecía sentado en su sillón, vestía un elegante traje rojo a juego con unos pantalones blancos -Yami-boy, al parecer a llegado tu primera tarea afuera -Mencionó feliz sonriéndome enormemente.

—Lo que usted ordene Pegasus-sama -Mencioné haciendo una reverencia. Por fin un trabajo digno de mí, si, no tenía mucho de haber entrado a la organización, pero en el tiempo que había pasado solo había tenido los típicos estúpidos trabajos de vigilar a los demás idiotas a mi cargo, claro, cada uno de ellos de un rango inferior al mío, todos y cada uno era incompetentes, no sabía porque Pegasus-sama aún no los había mandado a matar, porque es así como funciona el mundo, deshaciéndose de los incompetentes, al menos en el mundo Yakuza y nosotros estábamos dentro de este.

—Bakura-boy dame los detalles -Mencionó el jefe sonriendo ganadoramente.

—Encontramos el único espécimen en su tipo en las afueras de Noruega en un pequeño pueblo perdido entre las montañas -Mencionó leyendo unos documentos que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Están completamente seguros de que no es una farsa? -Cuestionó acomodándose en su silla con la pierna cruzada y los dedos de sus manos intercalados recargando su mentón en está mirándolo fijamente.

—Totalmente Pegasus-sama -Respondió convencido.

—No quiero un tonto error de ustedes -Mencionó fríamente.

—La joya Alejandría es totalmente real Pegasus-sama, hicimos las pruebas necesarias para saberlo, solo es cuestión de traerla para que usted pueda tenerla en sus manos -Mencionó orgullosamente.

—Confiaré en tu juicio Bakura-boy, eres el mejor haciendo este tipo de búsquedas, no quiero tener que castigarte -Mencionó aún con su tono frío, a pesar de tener uno de sus ojos cubiertos por su largo y lacio cabello se podía sentir la atención de su mirada, recordé el tipo de castigos que tenemos… Amputación de los dedos para que ya no se puedan sujetar las armas con la misma soltura tras la amputación.

—No lo defraudaré señor -Mencionó el albino decidido.

—¿Tan difícil es traer una simple joya? -Cuestioné impresionado, el jefe sonrió ante mis palabras.

—Parece que aún no lo has entendido Yami-boy, esta joya es única en su clase, nunca se ha registrado otro espécimen igual, vale inclusive muchísimo más que el _Diamante Wittelsbach-Graff_ -Mencionó sonriendo ladinamente.

—Entiendo -Mencioné impresionado, solamente el diamante que había mencionado tenía un valor en el mercado de ochenta millones de dólares, no podía imaginar el valor de la joya Alejandría.

—Señor, ahora mismo buscaré a Marik y a Yuri para ir por ella -Mencionó haciendo una leve reverencia.

—También lleven con ustedes a Judai-boy y a Johan-boy -Mencionó despreocupado -Yami-boy, te encargaré a ti especialmente que recojas mi preciosa joya -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Gracias por la confianza Pegasus-sama -Mencioné tranquilamente, por fin todo mi duro esfuerzo, intelecto y fidelidad habían dado frutos, se escuchaba que era un trabajo sencillo, pero de igual manera para traer algo tan importante no había una mejor persona que yo, sin ofender a mis compañeros, pero yo era el mejor en cuanto a seguridad y limpieza en las tareas se refería.

—No quiero fallas en su misión, la joya ya la mantengo en trato con Akaba Reiji así que no pueden fallar -Mencionó acariciando su larga cabellera albina.

Akaba Reiji era el jefe de un grupo de Yakuzas que mantenía tratos con el nuestro, ellos se dedicaban a la trata de blancas y a la venta de armas en el mercado negro, ambos grupos se apoyaban mutuamente y se cuidaban las espaldas en situaciones desesperadas o conflictos graves.

—No habrá fallas -Mencionó el albino asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Además… Kaiba-boy no dejará pasar la oportunidad para arrebatarme mi joya, estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya debe de saber que la hemos localizado y mandará a su grupo para obtenerla primero, está demás decir que les haré si fallan -Mencionó haciendo un ademán sonriendo sádicamente.

—Despreocúpese Pegasus-sama, esos idiotas no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros -Mencionó sonriendo fríamente levantándose de su reverencia.

Seto Kaiba era el nombre del líder de los Yakuzas que estaban en contra de nuestra organización, ellos querían dominar nuestros territorios y matar a nuestros hombres y nosotros no podíamos permitir eso.

—Eso espero… -Mencionó mirándolo fríamente -Yami-boy, ve con Bakura-boy, necesitarán preparar todo para el viaje -Mencionó haciendo un ademán para que fuera con el albino.

—Si señor -Mencioné haciendo una reverencia encaminándome junto a Bakura a la salida del despecho del jefe.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de juegos, ahí se encontraban diversos juegos de azar y una gran barra de bebidas, en ese lugar se encontraban los mencionados desgastando deliberadamente su tiempo.

—Marik, Yuri, Judai, Johan, prepárense para la nueva tarea del jefe.

—¿Iremos tantos?, ¿Tan difícil es la misión? -Cuestionó Yuri sonriendo ladinamente, él era un chico no tan alto, sus ojos era de un intenso color fucsia al igual que su cabello, su actitud era de un psicópata cuando se trataba de trabajo, me había dado cuenta de eso al poco tiempo de haber ingresado.

—Es importante -Mencionó el albino mirándolo.

—¡Qué bien, hacía algo de tiempo que no íbamos a alguna misión! -Exclamó Judai emocionado.

—¡Ya extrañaba esto! -Mencionó Johan secundando al que era su pareja desde hacía unos meses.

—Pues yo no, que fastidio -Mencionó Marik fastidiado -Dame los detalles de la misión Bakura -Mencionó en un tonó golpeado, más que una petición era una orden.

—Tsk, ¡¿Qué carajos es esa forma de hablarme, idiota?! ¡Te eh dicho que yo soy el encargado de estas misiones, tú trabajo es obedecerme! -Mencionó molesto.

—Ya van a comenzar ustedes dos -Mencionó Yuri haciendo una cara de disgusto.

—¡Este idiota que se toma la gran importancia! -Arrebatió Bakura molesto.

—¡Yo soy la cabeza del grupo, es obvio que debes especificarme las misiones! -Refutó Marik molesto.

—¡Ya paren los dos! -Exclamé con molestia con el tono más firme y frío que pude tener -Esta misión estará en mis manos, yo seré el encargado, no toleraré las peleas estúpidas de ustedes dos -Mencioné mirándolos fríamente, ellos se quedaron sin habla -Soy el encargado de recibir el paquete del jefe, así que ustedes solo serán mis apoyos, ninguno de los dos puede hozar tomarse una importancia mayor a la que les corresponde.

—Vaya, al fin aparece alguien con la potestad de calmar a las fierecillas -Mencionó Yuri en tono burlón, yo solo lo miré mal haciendo que se quedara callado tratando de evitar que una risa mayor saliera de sus labios.

—No te preocupes Yami, ese par no son tan problemáticos -Mencionó Judai sonriéndome.

—Sí, es verdad, lo peor que puede pasar es que se maten entre ellos y tengamos que dejar sus cuerpos botados durante el camino -Mencionó Johan sonriendo ladinamente.

—Como sea, hay que preparar todo, necesitaremos los boletos de avión hacía Noruega y una camioneta grande para todos nosotros que nos espere en el aeropuerto _Oslo lufthavn, Gardermoen_ para transportarnos en ese lugar -Mencioné pensando en lo que necesitaríamos.

—No olvides el cargamento de armas por si se ofrece Ya-mi -Mencionó Yuri jugando con una navaja fina entre sus manos.

—No lo haría -Mencioné mirando su juguetito.

—Saldremos mañana por la mañana -Mencioné finalmente -Bakura y Marik necesito que no se maten y trabajen juntos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! -Cuestionaron a coro molestos.

—No quiero que repelen -Mencioné frunciendo el ceño -Bakura tú nos guiarás, Marik pensarás en las estrategias para despistar al grupo de Kaiba en caso de toparnos con ellos -Mencioné mirando a cada uno -Judai y Johan, encárguense de tener los boletos listos para mañana en la mañana y Yuri, encárgate de la camioneta y a ti te encomiendo el cargamento de armas -Mencioné delegando las tareas, ellos asintieron ante mis palabras.

Al día siguiente comenzaría mi primera misión fuera de Japón y quería que todo fuera limpio, no quería que por culpa de alguno de mis idiotas compañeros la confianza que me había dado Pegasus-sama se viera manchada, sin embargo, sabía que ellos eran buenos elementos, los mejores que había en nuestra organización, por algo el jefe había dicho que ellos también nos acompañaran, sabía que lo peor sería la travesía hasta las afueras de Noruega, lo demás sería completamente sencillo.


End file.
